halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MA8 Heavy Automatic Rifle
I was going for a M14 type of weapon. Yes it fires the 7.62mmx51mm round. yes it was origianlly a selective fire weapon. But also like the M14, the MA8 would be uncontrolable in automatic fire. The target that the typical soldier would be facing if they were issued a MA8, would be a Precursor, or something of that size. Whats the poimt of shooting a 7.62mm bullet, and having lots of ammo of that type, if the bullets just spark off its bony skin? So I thought, a Precursor, 45 feet tall, a bony outer shell- like a Xenomorph. In Halo 4, or in one of the Halo games, the final boss fight will be the Precursor. It would have to be hard to kill. It would harmed by some weapons, and untouched by all others. Like the fight against the Moniter, were only the spartanlaser and the rocket launcher can harm it. The MA8 would be like a DMR that shoots 400 grain 41 caliber bullet. And with a 20 round magazine. --Ny'Kle Vandan (talk) 23:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) It is most like the WW2 M1 Grand, or the G34 Gewehr, or the SVT-40. All three fire rounds larger than the 7.62x51mm NATO round. (Though the SVT fires a 7.62x54mm round). The M1, the origanal battle rifle, a rifle that has been used in over 11 major conflicts. It fires a 7.62x63 round. One of the best rifles ever made. The G34 Gewehr, basicly a 8mm semiautomatic rifle. Fires a 7.92x57mm Mauser. Has a 10 round magazine.--Ny'Kle Vandan (talk) 23:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) This is a rough sketchof a MA8. https://www.fanfiction.net/imanager/image_manager_single.php?imageid=265587 --Ny'Kle Vandan (talk) 23:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Another thing. You know that the Precursor in Halo: Cryptum is a Flood Gravemind, right? You find that out in Halo: Primordium. You'll be fighting Forerunners in Halo 4, probably the Didact. And even if a Precursor's armor is bulletproof, unless it has some sort of forcefield around it, if you shoot it enough with any gun, it's eventually going to die. Bullets don't bounce off of things without causing damage, unless it's some sort of energy field. Bulletproof objects don't just deflect bullets and remain unharmed, but they absorb the bullet's kinetic energy (and get damaged in the process) in order slow the bullet enough so that it doesn't go all the way through and damage what's behind it. But if you shoot them enough, they're still going to break. The Precursors that I'm using are not flood-ized. You're right about that if you shoot something with any kind of gun long enough, you'll shoot through it. My dad said it once. "If you shoot at a plate of steel, with a BB gun, long enough, and you just keep on shooting at it, you'll eventually wear it down." So, if you shoot your MA5C long enough, at my charging, 45 foot tall, four armed, two and a half ton, Precursor, who is covered in natural armor that is similar to that of the Xenomorph, and eventually pierce its skin. And I'll take my chances with my purpose made, 41 caliber BMG automatic rifle. I meant that as a joke. Look up ".416 Barrett" This bullet has over 9,300 ft lbs of energy. compared to the 30-06 springfields of 2,900 ft lbs of energy. Concerning the 9mm. yes the 9mm pistol round does penetrate the relatavely thin skull carapace of the xenomorph at like less than 10 feet. And then it does a c**py job of it then. First of all, you don't use steel, or any other hard metal as a bullet, you'll strip the rifling out of the barrel. --User:Ny'Kle Vandan Again, kindly sign your comments with a signature. That said, solid brass rounds would not be effective as armour piercing ammunition: this is the point that's being made. Armour piercing rounds utilise steel or other dense metals in their penetrator cores. That aside, however, no creature would have a carapace capable of resisting ballistic impacts: this is an inherently silly notion. Even today, supradense ceramic plates must be manufactured in order to protect against rifle rounds. Fine. It will just be a .416 caliber BMG Automatic Rifle that is purpose made to combat the Precursors during the first Human, Sangheili/ Precursor War (2564-2616AD). FYI The 416BMG projectial weights 26g. My original idea was for a 50 round dual feeding drums. But after doing the math, just the weight of 10 magazines of fifty rounds of brass is over 50 pounds. --Ny'Kle Vandan (talk) 01:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ...Which is why nobody would ever carry 10 dual drum magazines. The entire point of big magazines is so that you don't have to reload as much or carry many magazines. Anyways, use a smaller friggin' round. Absolutely no species, not even the Precursors, would have skin capable of stopping 5.56 rounds, let alone 7.62 rounds. The weight of your weapon and the recoil generated by the .416 cartridge would make it virtually useless for the average soldier. A powerful gun is useless when you can't control the recoil or carry it for extended periods of time. A marine would rather use an MA5, even if the Precursors were as tough as you say. Several points that haven't been made, but probably should, though all are relatively minor fixes. The first is that stating a minimum range for a weapon designed to fire armor piercing rounds seems a little bit odd, but I'll let that one go for now. Second, a round designed to hit accurately at 2200 meters should probably have a longer range than 500 meters, though given the fact that it is a round designed for use on unarmored targets being used on armored targets, this is understandable. Finally, the weapon is too short to function with the stated barrel length. Even a comparable rifle (I'm using the MA5 for lack of a better option, if anyone else has one, please help me out), the MA5C, has 10.6 inches between the rear end of the barrel and the end of the weapon, giving it enough room to eject the round and safely load another round into the chamber without damaging any components. Your rifle, by contrast, has 8.4 inches with a round that is almost 2 inches longer, and generates almost 4 times the recoil force. Finally, just to illustrate the recoil issue, since you seem to have ignored it, imagine what it feels like to get hit in the shoulder with a baseball bat. Now, my baseball bat weighs about a pound and a half, and I can swing it at, let's say, just for the sake of the point, 100 miles per hour. That means I can hit with about 500 foot pounds of energy. Now, let's say that through various recoil absorbance mechanisms, you can shed 90% of the energy of firing. Since the muzzle energy must equal the recoil (might be off by a bit due to various factors, but just a bit) you've got 9300 foot pounds of energy driving backwards. This means that even if you shed 90% of the energy, each round hits your shoulder with almost the force of two baseball bats. No infantry ma can be expected to fire this weapon and remain standing, never mind accurate.--Supercavitation (talk) 06:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes the bullets that it fire are non armour-piercing, but the effective range is low because that is the farthest range that the bullet will pierce the very thin face skin/plate of the Precursor. And about the xenomorph skin, I figuered it like this: The skin of some thing the size of a Face-Hugger, is paper thin, and as strong as leather. The skin of a Warrior (about the size of a Elite), is as thick as cardboard, and will protect it against most blunt and bladed weapons. It will protect it against all fire arms, offering more protection at greater ranges. (5.56mm penetrates the cardboard thick skin well at less than 20 feet) the skin of a Queen (about the size of a british double decker bus) is several inches thick in some places, and almost inpenetratable from all man-portable fire arms. So... The skin of a 45 foot tall alien that made a weaker version of their own skin for the3 xenomorphs... what would beable to pierce the skin of that? Before the Precursor dons armour plating?--Ny'Kle Vandan (talk) 19:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) NO! Read it! The xeno the size of a King Crab has skin as tough as leather. The xeno the size of an Elite has skin that will stop .223 at farther than 20 feet. The xeno the size of a doubledecker bus has skin that is inpenetratable to all man portable non-Gauss weapons. ' The Precursor is BIGGER than a xeno Queen, and so has thicker skin. Thicker than inpenetratable to all man portable weapons.' This is what I want: I want a very large caliber semiautomatic rifle to kill 45 foot tall exoskeleton covered alien. The round is choosen for its size (since yall wouldnt let me use high velocity round; or or the normal FMJ 7.62x80mm round, all I have left that can possiblly work is this) tell me what I can and can not use. Please --Ny'Kle Vandan (talk) 20:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) And about the size problems, if you people would give me a chance to update it, and correct the mistakes, I would. All I want to do is write on Fanfiction.com, and then go to halo fanon and write down all the ships weapons, and stuff that I use in my fanfiction, so any readers can look at the things and so I don't have to clog up the Fiction with stats on some ship or weapon that none but a few readers will ever look at. But... all I ever see when I power up is "see new changes to Talk MA8 " But no one ever has any thing good to say. Always "problem this" and "no way that". As I will put on my FanFiction "Please construtive criticism ONLY" --Ny'Kle Vandan (talk) 20:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC)